


Les survivants passent le temps

by Psychoslasher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: Rick demande à chacun de se créer un compte Facebook et voilà ce que ça donne.





	

Allez savoir comment ils ont pu retrouver Internet. Facebook chez les survivants, voilà ce que ça donne en pleine apocalypse. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas du tout adapté à l'univers TWD et totalement surréaliste - même plus qu'une invasion de zombies - mais j'ai voulu essayer quand même. L'histoire se passe durant la troisième saison mais je ne prends pas en compte tous les décès, comme ça il y a plus de monde. Alors si un perso censé être mort en rencontre un qu'il n'aurait pas du rencontrer, ne vous étonnez pas. Attention! il y a quelques vulgarités de temps en temps.

* * *

 **Merle Dixon** Pourquoi il a fallu qu'on se crée un compte facemerde? Je sais même pas m'en servir, moi. En plus monsieur le grand chef nous interdit d'abréger, c'est du n'importe quoi. J'ai jamais pigé l'intérêt de ces fientes en réseau.

_(Daryl Dixon et Dale Horvath le sage aiment ça)_

**Daryl Dixon** Et moi donc, frangin. J'ai du mal à me servir du clavier, il est bousillé.

 **Dale Horvath le sage** Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries.

 **Laurie "LAFEMMEDERICK" Grimes** Aucune faute d'orthographe... vous me surprenez, les frangins. Et depuis quand tu te laisses dicter ta conduite, Merle? Petit soumis, va!

 **Merle Dixon** Alors toi... donne-moi une ceinture, miss "jemelajouepremièredame", on verra qui est soumis.

 **Shane Musclor Walsh** Tout le monde se calme.

 **Daryl Dixon** Alors parce qu'on vient des montagnes, on est des gros nuls?

_(Merle Dixon aime ça)_

**Shane Musclor Walsh** J'ai dit on se calme.

 **Laurie "LAFEMMEDERICK" Grimes** Non... par contre vous êtes susceptibles et sans humour.

 **Shane Musclor Walsh** Nous avons créé ces comptes pour pouvoir communiquer en cas de longue distance et bien sûr si on trouve un ordi ou autre chose, de façon à nous rappeler notre ancienne vie et parce que pour une raison inconnue, on a encore Internet. Alors autant en profiter et...

 **Carol Dixon** Oui mais bon là on est juste éparpillés dans la prison, faut pas exagérer...

_(Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes le leader et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Shane Musclor Walsh ...** et pour la non-abréviation, ça nous permet de ne pas perdre nos racines littéraires et notre culture.

_(Rick Grimes le leader aime ça)_

**Merle Dixon** Oh l'autre, hé! comment il se la donne. "Racines littéraires".

 **Daryl Dixon** Carrément!

 **Carol Dixon** En plus, tu pourrais te faire des amis là-dessus, Merle.

 **Shane Musclor Walsh** Gratuits, d'ailleurs! Enfin, à condition de ne pas trop leur en dire sur toi sinon ils n'auront même pas le temps de parvenir au statut de simples connaissances.

 **Merle Dixon** Allez chier!

 **Rick Grimes le leader** Les gars, qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'Andrea?

 **Carl Grimes** Coucou papa!

 **Shane Musclor Walsh** Voilà un changement de sujet qui saute aux yeux... Pourquoi cette question? Tu flashes dessus?

 **Rick Grimes le leader** Juste un petit jeu pour passer le temps, on va faire le tour des filles du groupe. Soit dit en passant, Carl, tu es trop jeune pour les réseaux sociaux.

 **Merle Dixon** Ouaiiii... moi j'adore faire le tour des filles ;)

 **Daryl Dixon** Pas dans ce sens là, Merle!

 **Rick Grimes le leader** D'ailleurs je te rappelle que je suis toujours marié, Shane.

 **Laurie "LAFEMMEDERICK" Grimes** Y vois-je une plainte?

 **Shane Musclor Walsh** Et nianiania...

 **Michonne O'Katana** C'est vrai qu'elle a à peine l'air possessive avec un nom pareil.

_(Carol Dixon, Merle Dixon et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Dale Horvath le sage** Andrea, je l'aime comme si elle était ma fille mais elle est imprudente, elle fonce tout le temps tête baissée.

 **Merle Dixon** Bandante, j'adorerai m'la faire.

 **Daryl Dixon** Ça m'aurait étonné, tiens.

 **Laurie "LAFEMMEDERICK" Grimes** Voici revenir l'instinct primitif de l'homme, j'en ai les yeux qui piquent.

_(Carol Dixon, Maggie Rhee Greene et Michonne O'Katana aiment ça)_

**Daryl Dixon** Elle est bonne, celle-là. Dixit celle qui passe son temps à baver dans le dos de tout le monde.

 **Glenn Greene Rhee** Oui mais dans un esprit de rapprochement, pas pour fantasmer comme ton frère.

 **Merle Dixon** Qu'est-ce t'as, rouleau de printemps? Tu veux te battre?

 **Maggie Rhee Greene** Laisse-le tranquille, Dixon et grandis un peu.

 **Dale Horvath le sage** Et c'est reparti. Vous ne pouvez pas vous comporter comme des adultes, pour une fois? Toi surtout, Dixon!

_(Rick Grimes le leader et Laurie "LAFEMMEDERICK" Grimes aiment ça)_

**Daryl Dixon** Qui? Moi?

 **Dale Horvath le sage** Non, je parlais de Merle.

 **Daryl Dixon** Ben précise alors, le vieux.

 **Merle Dixon** Je te dis merde, moi. Et puis c'est vrai qu'elle est bandante, j'en ai déjà une réaction où tu sais.

 **Theo T-Deg** Parce que tu as quelque chose à cet endroit là? Olàlà on se croirait revenu sur le toit de l'immeuble.

_(Dale Horvath le sage, Glenn Greene Rhee et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Merle Dixon** Ah ben le v'là, lui.

 **Glenn Greene Rhee** Euh moi ça me gêne de parler dans le dos des absents, personnellement. Haha tu t'es planté dans ton pseudo, T-Dog.

 **Theo T-Deg** Ah merde! GRRRRRR!

 **Daryl Dixon** Alors t'es dég, T-Deg?

_(Merle Dixon aime ça)_

**Merle Dixon** Tu fais de l'humour, tit frère? Tu me surprends...

 **Daryl Dixon** Ta gueule!

 **Merle Dixon** Je ne l'ai même pas ouverte.

 **Daryl Dixon** Va chier!

 **Maggie Rhee Greene** Bon, vous n'avez toujours pas de cerveau qui a poussé, je me vois dans l'obligation de couper court à ma discussion avec vous de peur d'être saisie par une vague de crises d'épilepsie.

 **Andrea LaGuerrière** Non mais je rêve ou ils parlent de moi, ces pervers?

_(Carol Dixon, Maggie Rhee Greene, Michonne O'Katana et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Merle Dixon** C'est pas moi.

 **Rick Grimes le leader** Bon ben ce sera pour une autre fois hum hum...

ooOOoo

 **Glenn Greene Rhee** Maggie? Où est-tu, ma chérie? Tu me manques.

 **Merle Dixon** Oh c'est bon là, tu la reverras ta brailleuse.

 **Glenn Greene Rhee** Ouai ben c'est pas grâce à toi, le taré de preneur d'otage.

_(Daryl Dixon et Andrea LaGuerrière aiment ça)_

**Merle Dixon** Peut-être bien mais votre histoire à l'eau de rose et vos mamours à la con, on en a vraiment plein le cul.

 **Daryl Dixon** C'est vrai quoi, vous vous voyez tous les jours alors on n'est pas obligés d'assister à vos papouilles buccales sur le net.

 **Andrea LaGuerrière** Ça y est, Daryl, tu t'y mets aussi? On en a assez avec ton frère.

_(Theo T-Deg aime ça)_

**Theo T-Deg** C'est vrai, ça. Ne redeviens pas comme avant, tu devenais un mec génial et on ne peut plus normal.

 **Carol Dixon** Laissez mon Pookie tranquille.

_(Daryl Dixon aime ça)_

**Merle Dixon** J'ai peur. Tu faisais quoi pendant mon absence, Daryl? Parce que le black me mets le doute, là...

 **Theo T-Deg** Va te faire mettre, facho de mes deux.

 **Shane Musclor Walsh** HOLY SHIT! une troisième Dixon *a les yeux qui ressortent* on vient seulement de capter.

_(Tout le monde aime ça)_

**Merle Dixon** Bah merde frangin, tu me caches des choses? Je dois m'attendre à devenir oncle, aussi?

_(Dale Horvath le sage, Laurie "LAFEMMEDERICK" Grimes et Theo T-Deg aiment ça)_

ooOOoo

 **Dale Horvath le sage** MERDE! CROTTE! CHIER!

 **Daryl Dixon** Eh bah le vieux, tu nous fais quoi là?

_(Shane Musclor Walsh et Laurie "LAFEMMEDERICK" Grimes aiment ça)_

**Andrea LaGuerrière** Tu es sûr que ça va?

 **Rick Grimes le leader** Attention! Il a du se faire pirater.

 **Andrea LaGuerrière** Je crois que le peu de pirates existant encore de nos jours ont du trouver mieux à faire de leur temps.

 **Carol Dixon** Comme nous?

 **Andrea LaGuerrière** Enfin j'imagine.

 **Glenn Greene Rhee** Non c'est rien, il a juste pété une durite.

 **Rick Grimes le leader** Eh ben, ça fait bizarre de voir ça. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, Dale?

 **Glenn Greene Rhee** Je viens de le dire, il a pété une durite.

 **Shane Musclor Walsh** Ah c'est par rapport au camping car?

 **Glenn Greene Rhee** Voilà! En gros, il pète une durite parce qu'il a pété une durite.

 **Merle Dixon** Héhéhé pas mal celle-là, le Chinois.

_(Daryl Dixon aime ça)_

**Glenn Greene Rhee** Enfoiré!

 **Merle Dixon** Bah quoi? J'ai mis une majuscule alors ne m'en demande pas trop.

 **Daryl Dixon** Il est Coréen, tu le fais exprès ou quoi?

 **Glenn Greene Rhee** Non, il est juste con. Sinon oui, il le fait quand même exprès.

 **Daryl Dixon** Oui il est con, mais n'insulte pas mon frère. Ce privilège n'est réservé qu'à un seul homme sur la planète. Moi!

 **Merle Dixon** Vous z'allez pas chier une pendule pour un pays.

 **Maggie Rhee Greene** Sois respectueux envers mon époux, espèce d'imbécile.

 **Merle Dixon** Essaie de me redonner un ordre, toi.

 **Daryl Dixon** Merle...

 **Shane Musclor Walsh** Et c'est reparti...

_(Daryl Dixon et Rick Grimes le leader aiment ça)_

**Merle Dixon** Je t'emmerde, la fermière.

 **Daryl Dixon** Merle, bordel boucle-la.

 **Maggie Rhee Greene** Ah ça, à qui le dis-tu le redneck.

 **Merle Dixon** Hé! va chier.

 **Laurie "LAFEMMEDERICK" Grimes** MAIS C'EST FINI, OUI?

 **Rick Grimes le leader** Faites des gosses.

 **Maggie Rhee Greene** Plait-il?

 **Rick Grimes le leader** Ben en gros, je déconseille vivement à tous ceux parmi nous qui auraient des tendances paternelles ou maternelles de vouloir passer à l'acte. On a déjà assez d'enfants ici et ils demandent trop d'attention.

 **Merle Dixon** On doit se sentir concernés?

 **Shane Musclor Walsh** À ton avis?

 **Andrea LaGuerrière** Il est vrai que ce serait mal vu de vouloir faire des enfants dans un tel contexte. Enfin... j'imagine.

 **Laurie "LAFEMMEDERICK" Grimes** Tu vas arrêter avec ça?

 **Andrea LaGuerrière** Quoi?

 **Dale Horvath le sage** _Imagine all the people..._

_(Maggie Rhee Greene aime ça)_

**Maggie Rhee Greene** Une de mes chansons favorites.

 **Michonne O'Katana** Il a encore pété une durite?

 **Glenn Greene Rhee** Pas que je sache, non. En tout cas on n'en a presque plus, on va finir par être en manque.

 **Michonne O'Katana** Heiiiiiiiin? Mais je croyais que c'était une expression, moi.

 **Rick Grimes le leader** Eh ben on n'est mal lotis. Je vous le dis, moi.

 **Maggie Rhee Greene** Ça va, mon bébé?

 **Glenn Greene Rhee** Oui, ma puce. Et toi?

 **Maggie Rhee Greene** Oui, aussi.

 **Merle Dixon** Donc il va bien, elle va bien, ça va pour tous les deux. Vous êtes contents?

_(Rick Grimes le leader, Andrea LaGuerrière et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Daryl Dixon** Super la conversation...

_(Merle Dixon et Shane Musclor Walsh aiment ça)_

**Theo T-Deg** On ne risque pas d'oublier leurs noms de familles.

 **Merle Dixon** Oh non mais je rêve, là. On vit vraiment dans un monde de guimauve, qu'un abruti ose me redire le contraire.

 **Shane Musclor Walsh** Je vais finir par être d'accord avec lui.

 **Andrea LaGuerrière** Bande de brutes, il faut bien conserver un peu d'amour dans ce monde détruit. Cela nous permet de rester humain. Enfin...

 **Daryl Dixon** Tu "imagines"?

 **Andrea LaGuerrière** Comment tu as deviné?

 **Daryl Dixon** Très bonne question, dis donc.

_(Merle Dixon et 7 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Merle Dixon** C'est vrai que ça devient un jeu d'enfant de deviner tes fins de phrase, la blondinette.

 **Andrea LaGuerrière** Va te faire foutre, Dixon.

_(Shane Musclor Walsh et Maggie Rhee Greene aiment ça)_

**Merle Dixon** Avec plaisir, tu viens?

ooOOoo

 **Merle celuikicommande Dixon** *baillement* rah c'est dur de dormir tranquille de nos jours.

 **Daryl Dixon** euuuuuuh...

_(Michonne O'Katana, Andrea LaGuerrière et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Michonne O'Katana** XD! Elle est bien bonne.

_Carol Dixon, Andrea LaGuerrière et Daryl Dixon aiment ça._

**Maggie Rhee Greene** Les mots m'échappent, là.

 **Merle celuikicommande Dixon** Un problème?

 **Daryl Dixon** Ben un peu, frérot. Tu devrais choisir un nom encore plus long, tant que tu y es.

_(Rick Grimes le leader et Shane Musclor Walsh aiment ça)_

**Merle celuikicommande Dixon** Bande de jaloux.

 **Theo T-Deg** Surtout qu'on t'a bien fait voir que tu ne commandais rien du tout, sur ce foutu toit.

 **Merle celuikicommande Dixon** Toi, mon gros, tu m'as rien fait voir du tout. Tu te souviens de la branlée que tu as prise?

 **Rick Grimes le leader** Et qui t'en a mis une ensuite, Merle? Alors ne fais pas le malin.

 **Laurie "LAFEMMEDERICK" Grimes** Tu es le meilleur, Rick.

 **Merle celuikicommande Dixon** En plus je te signale que tu m'as eu par derrière, espèce de... je me retiens.

 **Daryl Dixon** Par derrière, frangin? T'es comme ça, toi? Héhéhéhé

_(Rick Grimes le leader et Michonne O'Katana aiment ça)_

**Merle celuikicommande Dixon** Pffff je vous emmerde tous.

 **Shane Musclor Walsh** Je peux les emmerder avec toi?

 **Merle celuikicommande Dixon** Carrément, plus on est d'emmerdeurs et plus on rit. Mais au fait Daryl, tu es marié? °_° je viens juste de cerner, la soumise porte ton nom mais je ne m'étais pas encore posé la question.

 **Daryl Dixon** J'ai une gueule à me marier, moi? Ça doit être une faute de frappe, imbécile.

 **Merle celuikicommande Dixon** Cinq fautes d'affilé, alors.

 **Daryl Dixon** Et depuis quand tu sais compter?

_(Rick Grimes le leader aime ça)_

**Carol Dixon** Pas vraiment une faute! Dale a fait exprès de changer le nom en Dixon. Il doit vouloir me caser.

 **Laurie "LAFEMMEDERICK" Grimes** Il a accès à ton compte? C'est louche.

 **Dale Horvath le sage** Non, elle avait oublié de se déconnecter et comme ils sont mignons tous les deux, j'ai voulu les unir... au moins virtuellement. Ils s'approchent sans relâche.

 **Laurie "LAFEMMEDERICK" Grimes** C'est vrai que leur relation n'est pas commune, ils iraient bien ensemble.

 **Carol Dixon** Pookie est comme un frère pour moi, vous vous faites des illusions.

 **Daryl Dixon** C'est quoi cette manie de vouloir caser tout le monde quand les temps sont catastrophiques?

 **Merle celuikicommande Dixon** La réponse est dans la question, petit frère. Regarde la fermière et son niak, ils passent leur temps à copuler.

 **Rick** **Grimes le leader** C'est d'une élégance...

_(Dale Horvath le sage, Carol Dixon et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Glenn Greene Rhee** Et puis mon union avec Maggie n'a aucun rapport, nous sommes amoureux.

 **Merle celuikicommande Dixon** Daryl! donne-nous un bébé Dixon, il transformera notre lignée.

 **Daryl Dixon** Va te faire foutre, et puis change ton pseudo avant que j'm'énerve.

_(Rick Grimes le leader, Carol Dixon et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**Dale Horvath le sage** C'est pas pour être chiant en plus de ton frère mais il a raison d'un côté. Tu ne serais pas fier que ton futur nouveau-né lave et honore le nom de ta famille?

 **Daryl Dixon** Si vous pouviez arrêter de parler de ça comme si c'était chose décidée...

 **Carol Dixon** J'ai l'impression d'entendre parler Dale. Quel vertueux tu fais.

 **Daryl Dixon** En plus, notre famille est pourrie jusqu'à l'os depuis des générations, il faudrait toute une fratrie de chiards pour remédier à toutes ces dégradations.

_(Merle Dixon aime ça)_

**Merle celuikicommande Dixon** Vous n'avez qu'à demander au Co-ré-en, avec ses airs de premier de la classe. C'est l'intello du groupe, peut-être qu'il s'y connait en génétique.

 **Glenn Greene Rhee** Je n'étais pas le fayot de la classe, Merlu.

 **Merle celuikicommande Dixon** Tu l'as fait exprès?

 **Glenn Greene Rhee** Héhé ouai.

 **Merle celuikicommande Dixon** FUCK*** et dire que je me suis rabaissé à être poli avec toi.

 **Michonne O'Katana** Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre.

 **Daryl Dixon** Rage pas frangin, j'suis fier de toi.

 **Merle celuikicommande Dixon** Tu te crois plus intelligent que moi, le chintok?

 **Daryl Dixon** Calme-toi, Merle.

 **Shane Musclor Walsh** Effectivement, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

 **Carol Dixon** Merle, le monde entier est plus intelligent que toi.

 **Glenn Greene Rhee** C'était juste pour que tu connaisses l'humilité. Mais bon, j'accepte ton dernier mot et t'en remercie.

 **Beth SoCute** Salut la compagnie!

 **Merle celuikicommande Dixon** Alors là, on touche le fond.

_(Shane Musclor Walsh et Andrea LaGuerrière aiment ça)_

**Carol Dixon** Tu veux qu'on reparle du tien, Rambo des bacs à sable?

 **Merle celuikicommande Dixon** Ferme-la et rends-moi mon nom, toi. Tu n'es plus ma belle-sœur.

 **Carol Dixon** Je ne l'ai jamais été *soulagement*.

 **Maggie Rhee Greene** Où étais-tu, Beth?

 **Beth SoCute** Avec papa, on cueillait des pommes.

 **Carol Dixon** Quand l'une est là, l'autre n'est pas loin, voilà deux vraies sœurs comme je les aime. Une famille soudée.

 **Beth SoCute** Merci!

 **Maggie Rhee Greene** Oui, merci c'est vrai.

 **Daryl Dixon** Et allez... tous en chœur.

_(Merle celuikicommande Dixon aime ça)_

**Merle celuikicommande Dixon** C'est comme les burnes, pas l'une sans l'autre.

 **Daryl Dixon** Haha bien joué frangin.

 **Shane Musclor Walsh** Vous n'êtes pas jumeaux mais c'est tout comme. Quand il s'agit de tomber sur quelqu'un, vous êtes de mèche.

 **Merle celuikicommande Dixon** Au fait les gars, vous ne voulez plus qu'on fasse le tour des gonzesses? On s'amusait bien...

 **Andrea LaGuerrière** AH NON DIXON, LÀ ÇA VA BIEN.

 **Laurie "LAFEMMEDERICK" Grimes** Oulàlà...

 **Daryl Dixon** Au fait Merle, pour hier, tu penseras à t'en dégoter une autre quand tu sortiras parce que ta dernière est complètement défoncée. J'ignore combien de fois tu l'as tirée aujourd'hui mais elle ne tient plus en place.

 **Merle celuikicommande Dixon** Quoi? Mais c'est de ta faute, moi je ne l'ai même pas tirée aujourd'hui.

 **Carol Dixon** Euh... quelqu'un peut me dire de quoi ils sont en train de parler?

_(Beth SoCute et Rick Grimes le leader aiment ça)_

**Beth SoCute** Dîtes-donc vous deux, un peu de tenue tout de même.

 **Daryl Dixon** Bande d'obsédées, on parle de la chasse que Merle utilise pour rien dans les chiottes de la prison.

 **Glenn Greene Rhee** Mouai... ça porte à discussion tout ça mais dans l'éventualité où ce ne serait pas le cas c'est bien trouvé les gars ;)

 **Maggie Rhee Greene** Euh chéri, je suis toujours là hein...

 **Theo T-Deg** Le charme de bas-étage des Dixon, au ras des pâquerettes.

 **Daryl Dixon** En parlant de charme, frérot, tu te rappelles la rouquine qui nous draguait tous les deux en même temps quand on avait encore la vingtaine et que j'ai fini par jarter après avoir tout découvert? J'ai trouvé une photo d'elle dans ta chambre avant tout ce bazar.

 **Merle celuikicommande Dixon** Comment l'oublier, elle était le coup du siècle!

 **Daryl Dixon** Ouai ben d'après elle, s'en était pas de même pour toi. D'ailleurs elle nous a pris pour des billes, idiot. C'était une prostituée qui nous a piégés, quel godiche tu fais.

 **Merle celuikicommande Dixon** Mais c'est le vieux qui m'a toujours dit de foncer quand une femme est canon. La seule fois où il nous a donné un conseil.

 **Daryl Dixon** Il disait droit au but, pas droit aux putes.

 **Rick** **Grimes le leader** Ben alors Daryl, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? o.O

 **Theo T-Deg** C'est-ce que je disais.

 **Beth SoCute** À la prochaine descente en ville, on leur procure un dictionnaire chacun et un livre sur les bonnes manières.

_(Rick Grimes le leader, Theo T-Deg, Maggie Rhee Greene, et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)_

**FIN**


End file.
